Dead Space: Rebirth
by Nodachi Wolf
Summary: On a small colony in a distant system 32 year old Kelly Harris arrives on a routine colony assignment assigned as Head nurse.But soon all hell will break loose and Kelly will be pushed to her limits but will she get out alive or die trying?


**DEAD SPACE: REBIRTH**

Chapter 1

"Please stand back from the landing bay doors, I repeat stand away from the landing bay doors"

The small transport shuttle lands in the docking bay safely; the docking clamps rock the ship a little eventually coming to a halt, the engines dies. A large blast of air rushes in through the doors as they open.

Kelly Harris takes a step back as the blast of air takes her by surprise she is pushed forward by the crowd behind her, mostly miners twice her size and some of them almost menacing with the masks making them unidentifiable most of them coming back after a couple of weeks back home on earth away from the colony.

"I hate this place it's so dull. It's the same thing day in day out" said one of the miners as he runs his hand through his hair, he sighs heavily. Other miners agree with mumbles and grunts.

"Ha is this how men communicate" Kelly thinks to herself, she smirks a little but soon goes serious as she notices one of the miners looking at her with a look as if to say 'what are you so happy about'.

P-sec officers approach the crowd from the waiting area; small calibre pistols hang from their wastes. Kelly always got nervous around firearms even if they were holstered, she'd seen one to many gunshot wounds in her time as a nurse; suicides, homicides and even just random acts of violence the out come was always the same someone always got hurt.

"Okay leave your luggage here it will be taken to your quarters. We're going to be taken you to decon if you're new it's basically decontamination, we don't want any kind of viral or any other kind of outbreak do we?"

The P-sec officers lead Kelly and the miners through the waiting lobby other workers sit on the benches either waiting to board the next shuttle or to be picked up by P-sec for decon. Something catches Kelly's attention and she brakes away from the crowd, she walks over to one side of the corridor and looks out of a small window overlooking a large area more than likely the mess hall. Two people holding small black books shouting and raving. People crowd around to listen many just pass by, some sit pointing and laughing as they carry on with their everyday life on the colony.

"Unitologists humph what a bunch of weirdoes who like to play cult. 'Death is the answer' they preach don't make me laugh!"

The voice makes her jump and turn around.

"Oh sorry love I didn't mean to make you jump"

Kelly instantly recognises him as the miner who whined about working here on the ARCON colony.

"I'm Jack Mc Neil"

He offers his hand out to her.

"I'm errm Kelly; Kelly Harris head nurse here or will be"

Jack smirks as she shakes his hand but avoids eye contact.

"Well errm Kelly it's nice to meet you"

Kelly smiles and blushes lightly, jack rests his hand on her shoulder and directs here towards the group.

"C'mon we have to catch up with the other guys and get to decon"

Jack and Kelly make their way down the winding corridors towards the decontamination room. She stops a few steps behind him and looks back at the window, a cold chill breezes over her as if the stale clenches of death itself were stalking her then disappearing into the shadows she shrugs it off and catches up to the group.

Five hours later. Kelly approaches her quarters after having most of the day filling out paper work, meeting co-workers and sorting out minor injuries but as she approaches two shadowy figures run out from her quarters.

"HEY! What are you doing in there!?"

The two figures run away before she is able to catch up to them.

"Damn it…. Oh come on!"

Kelly tries to swipe her ID card through the card reader, it flashes up with an error message she hits it lightly suddenly a green light flashes and the doors slide open. She walks into her room with caution.

"Lights on…. I said lights on"

She sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb.

"Lights on!"

The lights turn on flickering at first then they turn on. Kelly gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. The walls, ceiling and even the floor are covered in Unitology symbols written in blood. She calls P-sec via her comm Device on her wrist.

"P-sec this is Kelly Harris head nurse I've just come back to my quarters and…. Hello is anyone there…. hello?"

A quiet voice whispers her name over the comm device, the comm shrieks static and the short circuits.

"Oh crap what's going on!?" Kelly taps the device.

The voice from the comm echoes behind her, it calls over and over again. Kelly slowly turns towards the source of the voice; a young woman stands in front of her roughly in her twenties holding a large combat knife.

"Lola! How…but you're dead!" a mixture of emotions overcome Kelly happiness, sadness and then fear as she slowly tries to rationalise the situation.

"Death is the answer!" she screeches over and over again as she raises the knife in front of herself. Kelly's eyes widen with horror.

"No wait…. LOLA!!!"


End file.
